Many users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. These users employ various electronic devices to consume (e.g., read or otherwise view) such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, and the like. Typically, at least one power storage unit, such as a battery, is needed to power the electronic device, and thereby allow a user to read a book, watch a video, and so on. However, a relatively large power storage unit may enable the user to consume content for longer periods of time, but may be bulky, thus negatively affecting the look and feel of the electronic device. On the other hand, a relatively small power storage unit may allow for a smaller/thinner device, but may not provide sufficient power to allow the user to consume content for longer periods of time.